dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kogu
|Race = Race of HeraDragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993[http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=8602&p=194502 Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Occupation = Mercenary |Allegiance = Galaxy Soldiers |FamConnect = Bojack (boss) Zangya (comrade) Bido (comrade) Bujin (comrade) }} '''Kogu' (ゴクア, Gokua) is one of the four henchmen of Bojack in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. He was killed by Future Trunks, making him the only one of the Galaxy Soldiers not to be slain by or because of Gohan. He is also the first of the Galaxy Soldiers to be killed. Biography ''Bojack Unbound'' Not much is known about Kogu except that he is a skilled swordsman. He is from the same alien race as Bojack and his crew; he even has a transformation similar to Bojack's. He waits in a field during the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament, posing as one of Mr. Satan's champions (whom he and the Galaxy Soldiers had murdered earlier). He encounters Future Trunks and ambushes with a Full Power Energy Ball fired from a tree he was sitting on. After Future Trunks scolds him for bringing a sword into the tournament, Kogu proceeds to attack him, catching Future Trunks by surprise, while also telling the latter that he is "not someone to be trifled with." He then transforms near a body of water, and further overwhelms Future Trunks with a series of brutal blows and clotheslines. When Future Trunks refused to surrender, Kogu prepares to finish Future Trunks off with a blow from his sword, but ends up caught by surprise when Future Trunks turns Super Saiyan. In the end, Kogu ends up with a broken sword and is taken down by a fist clean through his stomach from Super Saiyan Future Trunks. However, Kogu's assault has worn Future Trunks out enough to be easily ambushed and knocked out by Kogu's master, Bojack. ''Fusion Reborn'' , Frieza, Cacao, and Kogu (on the right-hand bottom corner) appear in Fusion Reborn]] Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Kogu makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Power ;Movie Kogu is one of the only two Galaxy Soldiers who display the ability to transform. Despite this full power state, he is killed in one piercing blow from Future Trunks in his 2nd Grade Super Saiyan form. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Devilish BladeDragon Ball Heroes'', 2010 – Kogu's sword technique. Kogu has shown to be very skilled in combat with his sword. *Full Power Energy Ball' – Kogu fires a red energy sphere from his left hand. This was the first attack Kogu used on Trunks in ''Bojack Unbound. Transformations Full Power Kogu transforms into his Full Power form while battling against Trunks. Majin Kogu Majin Kogu is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Bojack mission. Video game appearances Kogu makes his debut ever as a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, since the second mission of the original series (M2). Voice actors *Japanese: Toshiyuki Morikawa *FUNimation dub: Ethan Rains *AB Group dub: Paul Bandey Trivia *His name is based off the Japanese word "'''gokua'kuhidou''," meaning heinous and inhuman. Bido, his fellow henchman, shares the second half of the word. *Kogu has a similar pseudo-Caribbean accent to Bojack, Bido, and Bujin in the FUNimation dub, although his is more exaggerated. Interestingly, Zangya is the only member of the group not to have a discernible accent in the dub. *Kogu is an expert swordsman, just like Trunks. The two also fight each other during the tournament in Bojack Unbound (though Trunks didn't have his sword with him, due to tournament rules). *Kogu has a transformation very similar to Bojack's (considering they are of the same race, it is more than plausible that it is the same). His hair also changes and resembles that of a Super Saiyan. *Kogu is left-handed. *Kogu has a strong resemblance to Crono, the main character of Chrono Trigger, a video game designed by Akira Toriyama. *"Kogu" is an anagram of "Gokuaku". Gallery See also *Kogu (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Majin Category:Film characters Category:Assassins Category:DBZ Characters